The Game
Other Links *Rules: http://futura-terra-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/Rules *Pre-History Timeline: http://futura-terra-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/Futura_Terra_Pre-History_Timeline *Algorithm Page: http://futura-terra-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/Algorithm_Page *Talk Page: http://futura-terra-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Futura_Terra_Map_Game_Wiki 'Nations' 'Moderators' Head Admin *Edboy452 (talk) 19:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Moderators *Feudalplague Please put your signature next to the nation you want to play as. Note you need to be experienced with map games if you want to play as a primary nation. We don't want people typing down a whole bunch of implausible or ASB turns as a major nations. 'North America:' *United States of America- RevenantAscension (talk) 19:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) *Free Canadian States (Canadian Rebels) *Mexico- *Puerto Rico- *Costa Rica- *Cuba- *Panama- *Haiti- *Dominican Republic- *Bahamas- *Trinidad and Tobago- *Saint Lucia- 'Europe:' *European Union - Edboy452 (talk) 23:30, May 10, 2013 (UTC) *Ukraine- *Communist State of Russia- *Belarus- *Sealand- *Vatican City- *Kosovo- *Gibraltar- *Guernsey- *Jersey- *Aland- 'South America:' *Republic of South America- Daeseunglim (talk) 11:40, May 13, 2013 (UTC) *Venezuela- *Colombia- *Peru- *Uruguay- *Ecuador- *Guyana- *French Guiana- *Suriname- 'Asia:' *China -Feudalplague (talk) 01:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *Free Russian Democratic Republic (Russian Rebels)-Local (talk) *Taiwan- *Malaysia- *South Korea- *North Korea *Cambodia- *Laos- *Vietnam- *Thailand- *Mongolia- *India- Jdplayer10 (talk) 23:30, May 10, 2013 (UTC) *Bangladesh- *Philippines- *Indonesia- *Maldives- *Myanmar- *Nepal- *Singapore- *Turkmenistan- *Japan- RazorFangZ14 (talk) 23:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) *Kyrgystan- *Kazakhstan- 'Middle East:' *Afghanistan- *Pakistan- *Iran- EiplecOco (talk) 12:08, May 28, 2013 (UTC) *Syria- *Jordan- *Israel- *Lebanon- *Oman- *Yemen- *Qatar- *U.A.E- EpicJackal88 (talk) 02:06, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *Kuwait- *Armenia- *Azerbaijan- *Georgia- *Iraq- 'Oceania:' *Australia- G greg e (talk) 00:21, May 12, 2013 (UTC) *New Zealand- *Papua New Guinea- *Fiji- *Tonga- *Vantua 'Africa:' *Sudan- *Egypt- *Libya- *Western Sahara- *Algeria- *Djibouti- *Somalia- *South Africa- *Mauritania- *Democratic Republic of the Congo- *Kenya- *Uganda- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- 'The Game' '2040' The Russian Civil War has already taken the lives of thousands. With both sides at a stalemate, neither gaining any ground. Tensions rise between the European Union and the Communist State of Russia as Russian troops flood through the Belarusian and the Ukrainian borders. The Communist State of Russia has started attacking Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan, rising tensions with China. However the PRO have fought back the Russian troops and captured several hundred Russians as POWs. Nations in the PRO have started conducting genocidal campaigns in India, attracting the attention of the UHAT and other nearby nations. However, PRO troops have had to evacuate certain FOBs because of the deadly monsoons and floods. Within hours whole PRO military vehicles have been swamped or either destroyed by other natural disasters. However peace talks start with the objective to end this useless war. (Will be discussed on the Talk Page). More UHAT forces arrive in Israel to aid against the META. Bombing campaigns have started on military targets within Iran and Iraq to force a retreat of the META forces. Global oil supplies are threatened due to this war in the Middle East. Naval vessels of the META have started sinking civilian freighters exporting oil to multiple nations including China, the United States, and the European Union, but mainly nations that are part of the UHAT. Civil war in the north eastern part of the State of Quebec still rages on. Riots spread to other towns and cities within the State of Quebec. After the finding of the world’s largest oil reserve in Canada and in international territories in the North Pole, an oil rush has started with the UHAT nations mostly hogging up this new precious oil source. In South America, the Republic of South America gets attacked by the joint military force mainly led by Venezuela and Cuba. However they are pushed back by the RSA forces. North Korea’s current behaviors startle its allies in the PRO, especially China, and UHAT forces after a nuclear test in the Pacific Ocean, which accidentally capsized a South Korean freighter passing by. A conference in Seoul is being taken place to discuss about North Korea’s behaviors. (Will be discussed on the Talk Page). European Union: With the Communist State of Russia attacking Ukraine and Belarus, we’re forced to send more troops to man the border wall facing the CSR. Humanitarian aid and supplies are sent to Ukrainian and Belarusian refugees that have lost their homes in this brutal war. Three aircraft carrier groups are deployed in the Arabian Sea; shortly after five Iranian destroyers and two Iraqi destroyers got sunk by six Astute-Class Submarines. Naval shipyards in Syria and Lebanon are bombed by rocket artillery manned in Turkey and in Israel, which resulted in the destruction of the small naval threat. Several destroyers and cruisers are assigned to escort civilian freighters exiting the Persian Gulf and the Arabian Sea out of META territory. Drone strikes have been assigned to seek and destroy META fighters. Within a couple weeks, several Iranian fighters and bombers have been destroyed with only three drones being destroyed on the European side. UHAT, Pakistani and Afghan troops have started bombarding Iran with artillery. We’re asking the META to stop harassing Israel or the UHAT will be forced to invade without hesitation. Humanitarian aid and supplies are being sent to India. We ask the PRO to stop attacking India. The European Union will attend the peace conference to stop this genocidal war. Within the borders of the European Union starts the construction of the world’s biggest nuclear power plant. Housed in the State of the Czech Republic near the town of Opava is the construction site of the new Moravian Nuclear Power Plant that spans over nine square kilometers. It will house ten reactors and annually generate 70,000 GW-h. It will take an estimated time of seven years to complete the Moravian Nuclear Power Plant. Bio-Fuel plants are also being constructed in the State of the Netherlands to produce more Bio-Fuel for the European Union and its trading partners. BP and Statoil have started construction of more oil drilling rigs in Greenland and in the Arctic Sea. After North Korea’s latest nuclear test, European troops stationed across the border are put on high alert in case of any North Korean attack on the South. LaWS are setup along the border and several naval vessels are placed to shoot down any ballistic missiles that will possibly be fired by the North. The European Union will attend the conference in Seoul, and ask China to keep North Korea on a tighter leash. Supplies and weapons are sent to the Republic of South America Armed Forces to aid against the Venezuelans and Cubans. Gold deposits were found in the Alps that are currently being mined after X-Ray scans of the mountain range were taken. Tensions in the small nation of Kosovo rise after multiple insurgent attacks of the newly formed Kosovar Liberation Army or KLA have been conducted. Over 100,000 troops have been sent to deal with this threat in the capital of Pristina. Kosovar citizens are evacuated from the city to minimize civilian casualties. Drones have started to attack military installations within the small nation cutting and also destroying supply convoys, cutting off enemy supply lines. About 30,000 troops have been recruited in the past three months. We upgrade out industry to 1.5 and upgrade the following to our tech trees: Plumbing, Industrialized Farms, and Better Training (1). ' '''People Republic of China: '''Issues with the DPRK erupt as China now done dealing with internal party struggle turns on the nations that have organized the Invasion of China, most notably leading them the DPRK. China Charges the DPRK with human rights violations in China and personally takes command in India stalling all remaining advances and calling for a cease fire with India. Chinese Special forces under command of the PRC premier and the Ultra-Nationalist General Tian Zhou begin operations against North Korea and do very public and just reprisals against the Men who led the Attack on India. China informs all PRO nations to hold position and wait for India to Contact for diplomacy. Chinese forces are polled and are Decidedly controlled by the Ultra-Nationalist Party. Ultra-Nationalist send supplies to the Rebel Ultra-Nationalist Russians. China Declaires war on the DPRK with PRO nations on Chinas side with issues involving Politics, and moral issues with what they have done in India as leaders .'We upgrade our Army to 1.5 and upgrade Drafting, Better living conditions, and better Training. You can't just secure an entire nation like that, you have to do a battle algorithm. There in my alliance system with a clear command Issue? thats not even a battle thats a massacre. Also you dont have an Alog up from what i see Edit: Found it ill do it right now.. not really a battle though. ''' '''That's like saying the United States forced all of NATO to hand over their military equipment. Just because China is the leader of the PRO doesn't mean they can just force a country to do something. So you can edit your to turn either declare war on the DPRK with the PRO aiding you, go the diplomatic way, or do nothing at all. (i got to go eat real quick ill post battle results afterwards) I'm the Russian rebels, and we aren't Ultra-Nationalists Is that a reply to China's page or your turn? Reply, I'll post tommorow (later on if u are in America) Elements that are. im not saying the whole rebel movement is, im just supporting the UN part of the rebels Eh, I don't care that much, aid is aid *'PRC war with North Korea:' *'PRC total: 83' DPRK total: 60 Ok it seems good, however you can't just take a nation in three months, maybe about two more algorithms and you'll probably take over the DPRK. Republic of South America:'''We flood the front lines with troops, artillery, tanks, and vehicles. Fighters bomb key military staging points, military barracks, and military factories to cut off aid. In the nation, people support the war, agreeing with the liberation of Venuzeula. Aircraft carriers launch their fighters into sorties with Venuzeulian fighters and bombers, while marines land on Cuba, capuring the east half of the island. Farms are opened along with factories and biofuel farms. A solar farm is opened in Pantigola, and an offer is made to '''Uruguay to form the South American Defense Compact (SADC), Awaiting MOD decision. We ask the US to aid us in the war. A goal is made to make the RSA completely carbon efficient by 2075. Due to the new factories, the RSA industry upgrades to 1.5. We offer the Venezuelan nation a peace agreement called the Treaty of Asuncion. We offer the EU to come also. *'Uruguayan Diplomacy:' Is this a self-defense pact, to protect both of our nations? *'European Diplomacy:' We will send you military supplies to aid you in this war. Free Russian Democratic Republic: '''We begin to shell the communist forces on the front lines, and build up a force of tanks in preparation for a blitzkrieg assault. We introduce drafting, and give citizens the right to bear arms, as they must have the ability to defend themselves. We also upgrade the plumbing of all major cities. We offer an alliance with '''ANYONE *'RSA Diplomacy: '''We offer the Russian rebels an alliance. *'RR Diplomacy:' Accept *'European Diplomacy:' We invite the Free Russian Democratic Republic into the UHAT. *'FRDR:' We accept, can you help us destroy the Communist State of Russia? *'European Diplomacy:' Most of our allied nations will send supplies for now, our hands are tied right now because of the war with the META. '''For LocalMafiaBoss:' Please make a page for your nation to record your tech trees. Japan: We start conducting a plan to make a space program. We are looking for assistance from the US to help us. We look to see great opportunities when our space program begins. We are also looking into futuristic weapons seen in SciFi movies to come to life, such as a Laser gun. Scientist are skeptical whether or not it will be a success, but we will see in the near future what comes up. The Japanese armed forces are making attack forces after decades of having only defense forces. We upgrade industry to 1.5 We upgrade our tech trees; "right to bear arms", "plumbing" , and "Industrialized farms." '2040.25' All Primary Nations (China, European Union, India, Republic of South America, United States, Free Russian Democratic Republic, Australia, and the Communist State of Russia) army tech score increases to 1.5. ' '''Attacks on the META end in success by the UHAT forces, as artillery destroys enemy military emplacements. META forces have started attacking Saudi oil convoys supplying the UHAT forces, resulting with Saudi Arabia being brought into the war. An invasion is being planned by UHAT forces to invade Syria and Iran. ' '''PRO forces have started to push through the North Korean lines in the northern region. North Korea shorty then declared war on the UHAT after they’ve attacked patrolling border guards. A massive attack led by the South Koreans, Americans, and the European Union is being prepared to take Pyongyang and neighboring towns. South Korea asks for China for the permission of annexing the DPRK, to form the United Korean Republic. (Will be discussed on Talk Page). War between the PRO and India has halted after a cease-fire has been ordered. Tensions are critically rising between the PRO and the Communist State of Russia after the bombing of multiple Chinese military installations in Kyrgyzstan. Kyrgyzstan urges China, to intervene against this communist threat. ''' '''Pakistan asks to join the UHAT because of the Iranian threat in the Middle East. A new military power has started to rise in Africa, who are calling themselves the New African Order. They are mostly made up of paramilitaries that are scattered in countries such as Madagascar, the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Zambia, and Angola. However, they’re influence is traveling fast within central Africa. KLA Insurgents have started initiating a large scale guerilla war against the European occupiers. A car bomb at a European checkpoint in Pristina has detonated killing about three soldiers, and injuring seven others. Because of the Free Russian Democratic Republic joining the United Hemisphere Alliance Treaty heavy amounts of supplies are sent by the European Union, Egypt, Taiwan, Pakistan, Israel, and the United States. FRDR After being sent supplies, we launch an all out assault on the front line were it was the least hit by the shelling, as the troops there were redeployed to the worst hit areas. We upgrade Industrialized Farming, Organized Militia and then Paramilitaries I'll do an algorithm for you. European Union: Supplies are sent to the Free Russian Democratic Republic, along to Belarus, Ukraine, Georgia, Armenia, and Kazakhstan to fight back the Communist State of Russia. War is then shortly declared towards the CSR, due to human right violations and attacking an ally of the UHAT. An attack is being organized to capture the city of St. Petersburg and the Northwestern region by an amphibious assault from the Gulf of Finland. 700,000 troops have been called to commence this attack. Belarusian, Ukrainian, Egyptian, and Moroccan troops send in supplies and reinforcements to help capture the city and the region. If you want to aid us in this assault please tell us, and send over troops and/or supplies. Drones have started dropping bunker busters on submarine pens in the Barents Sea, severely crippling the Communist Russian navy. Shortly after, attack submarines start swarming into the Barents Sea sinking multiple warships, and also crippling the battleship Kirov. Communist Russian supply lines are also being cut after drone strikes started attacking military bases in the Caucasus Region, severely damaging the oil supplies of the CSR’s military. Another attack is also being planned to capture the Caucasus Region with Ukrainian, Belorussian, Georgian, Armenian, Egyptian, Pakistani, and Kazakh forces, by conducted a large scale amphibious assault by the Caspian and Black Sea in a giant three pronged attack. This plan should force the Communist forces in countries that they’re attacking to retreat. Invasions of countries of the META have commenced with Pakistani, Afghan, Indonesian, Japanese, American, and Saudi forces, led by the European Union with an amphibious assault from the Persian Gulf, Black and Mediterranean Sea. Spare supplies from the Communist Russian front are sent to the Middle East for this invasion. Large amounts of supplies are sent to South Korea to take over Pyongyang and neighboring towns. We would like to purchase 850 RLADs, 1,500 AADs, 7,500 Fireflies, 300 HMDs, and 200 REDs from Japan for $1,500,000,000. We accept Pakistan into the UHAT. Construction of the Moravian Nuclear Power Plant is going well at an exponential rate. Construction of another 500 AS9896 Hawks has started along with construction of another 300 AS2020 Vultures. Decisions are being made to make a more universal tank for the European Armed Forces. Constructions of more solar plants have begun to lower prices of electricity. We upgrade our Army Level to 2.0 and get the following upgrades: Better Training (2), Drafting, and Enhanced Officer Training Courses. *'Japan Diplomacy:' Agrees with your purchase, and will send them immediately. China: '''Following our initial assault against the DPRK China asks the North Koreans for a cease fire showing that against the Combined forces of the PRO and now UHAT its hopeless. In restrospect to this Chinese forces personally assemble within Artillery distance of Pyongyang Surpsingly letting many other PRO nations handle supply line Security. China however ammasses massive supplies just in case of faults in the Supply chain. Following the bombing of our Facilities in Kyrgzstan China has officially cut all ties with the corrupt part in Russia. China Declares war on Communist Russia and offer full support to the Russian Rebels. Chinese military generals to ask whether we can deploy alongside Russian rebels, You will haver the full support of our military '''We upgrade military to 2.0 with Enhanced officer Training, and Better living conditions as well as Better Training(2) *'Chinese Diplomacy: '''As North Korea is a PRO nation and caused many issues with us before UHAT me must ask the UHAT fall back away enough to allow this to be handled. the North Koreans must be Punished for their acts in India and we must do it. We agree however to begin more integration over the next 20 years to allow full assimilation of both populations into a single state in order to keep balance and too much from happening at once. *'UHAT Diplomacy:' How about this, we both occupy the nation until integration is made, and the new Unified Korea acts a bridge for diplomacy between our two alliances. *'Chinese Response: We agree operations on Pyongyang will commence when yours do. *'''Chinese Military: We deploy our new VTOL gunships and dropships for the operation outfitting them with their highest amount of capacle weaponry which still has them effective. Since both of our turns are already used up, the operation will have to commence next turn. *'European Diplomacy:' We ask the PRO to aid us in the assault on St. Petersburg and to capture the Caucasus Region. Australia: '''Builds up self defense/anti-aircraft and sea defences. Sends diplomacy toward New Zealand in order to join in a full union with Australia. '''RSA: The Republic declares war on North Korea, and ships 500 troops to South Korea. Troops are pulled back to the Venuzuela/RSA border to honor the cease-fire. Work continues on the solar panel system, and other green energy sources. Slash and burn in the Amazon Rainforest is a federal offense. We upgrade Right to bear arms to 1, Better Training to 1, and Organized militia to 1. ATLAS:: The nation of Atlas, composed from random African people in central Aftrica is delared, freeing tiself from the Congo. War breaks out but we soon have the uupper hand. We ask for the US, USSR, Europe, and Asia to send us aid. Some weapons are scavenged and smuggled from the Middle East. The furst factories are made in central ATLAS, producing a prototype for a MECH suit. The machines should be done soon. and allow the user to be much stronger. Our army score increases. If the US doesn't stop attacking Taiwian we will stiop them. Because our nation is doing really well we set aside a village to be a vassal, calling it ATLAS TWO. We ask other countries to give Two som,e stuff. We invent Hoopyism. We also change our uniforms to be more camoflagued: the War mech is a tad OP for a random african nation considering no Major power has even attempted building one yet.. mod please? '2040.50' All Primary Nations (China, European Union, India, Republic of South America, United States, Free Russian Democratic Republic, Australia, and the Communist State of Russia) navy tech score increases to 1.5. Joint PRO and UHAT forces launch an assault on Pyongyang. Joint allied forces have overthrown the North Korean government, and begin to occupy the territory for it's resettlement. ''' '''Talks between Australia and New Zealand about the union are undergoing. META forces get pushed back, as UHAT forces destroy military emplacements and supply lines. ' '''UHAT forces are preparing to do an assault on Beirut. With Syrian and Iraqi forces not able to aid Lebanon, the battle is expected to be short or not happen at all if Lebanon surrenders. ' 'Free Russian forces begin to push through the Communist Russian borders past the Ural Mountains. Another assault is most likely being planned to push through to the city of Novgorod to cut off CSR supply lines in the region. ' 'Communist Russian Forces begin to run out of fuel for military vehicles as drone strikes on convoys in the Caucasus Region continue. ' 'Civil wars in central Africa have erupted as the New African Order has started corrupting the minds of the local population to fight against the government. The civil wars are mainly raging on in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Madagascar, Congo, Central African Republic, Kenya, Uganda, Tanzania, and Gabon. ' 'European Union:'The attack on the Caucasus Region has started and so has the attack on St. Petersburg. (Pending Results, will be added to turn once completed). An operation known as Operation: Lasso has initiated to capture the Kirov after she comes out into the Barents Sea after her repairs which ended in success. Over 600 Firefly drones bought from the Japanese have been launched from a nearby military cargo plane and swarmed the Kirov, killing most of her crew, and disabling the CIC to stop the use of her anti-aircraft guns. Special Air Service soon then boarded the ship after three nearby cruisers dropped multiple patrol boats. Within a couple of hours the Kirov was captured, but with a heavy toll on the European side, three SAS servicemen were killed, seven were wounded and over 90 Fireflies were shot down by her anti-aircraft and crew. Despite the losses, the Kirov was then shipped over to Portsmouth Naval Base, and was thoroughly inspected. The European Naval Command then decided to construct a Battlecruiser Class ship for the European Navy, similar to the design of the Kirov. However another battlecruiser of the Communist Russian Navy, the Kalinin is still at large, and is possibly in the Kara Sea. UHAT and Allied forces are told to lay siege on the city of Beirut, and to not launch an assault until the nation of Lebanon surrenders its military. We’re giving Lebanon three months to comply. Allied forces have started to mobilize towards the Syrian capital of Damascus, and also lay siege to the Syrian capital. Drone strikes begin to attack the more supply lines of META forces, which resulted in demoralization of the enemy forces. With enemy supply lines being choked off, enemy troops begin to desert their posts and run to the UHAT line. Naval forces bombard the Iranian, and Iraqi emplacements to soften fortifications. Another attack to push through the META lines has started (Pending Results, will be added to turn one completed). Building of the Moravian Nuclear Power Plant is going much faster than expected after construction crews started using building block methods of constructing the nuclear power plant. Bio-Fuel plants are still being constructed in the State of the Netherlands and small solar panel plants and windmills are placed in the State of Germany to decrease the prices for electricity in the region. '''We upgrade our Army Tech to 2.5 and get the following upgrades: Military Police, Communication Skills Training, and Propaganda. China: Following the Crackdown of the DPRK they are majorly reintegrated into the PRO and large buisiness integration occurs with South Korea. Many resource deposits are finally exploited brining more gold on the market and steel made.' We upgrade industry to 1.5 with Communication, Right to bear arms and Enhanced radios' FRDR: '''We prepare the forces that broke through, then reinforce them, before we launch an all out assault on Novgorod. Or so it seems, in fact this is just a diversionary force of 500,000. The true force of '''900,000 men and large amounts of tanks has moved across Russia to attack Moscow. We upgrade: Communication, Better training and Military Police Mod: I edited your post because theres not a chance in hell you have close to 900,000 tanks so 900,000 men with a good amount of tanks is better and definitely plausible I want it to be a mechanized assault, so i changed it a little again Why can't I have a mechanized assault force? You do have a mechanized assault force. Also are you attacking Moscow right now or next turn, because your forces are really far away from Moscow. next turn then I guess Republic of South America: 'The military launches an invasion into North Korea by bombing the coastlines with bombs and missiles. At home, reforestation begins in the Amazon Rainforest, and huge tracts of forest are under government protection. A solar farm is built in Panagonia, and development begins on bio-fuel. The government upgrades '''Army: Better Living Conditions, Navy: Enhanced Officer Training Courses, Industry: Paramilitary ' '''2040.75 All Primary Nations (China, European Union, India, Republic of South America, United States, Free Russian Democratic Republic, Australia, and the Communist State of Russia) industry tech score increases to 1.5. Free Russian forces took heavy casualties moving through enemy territory, primarily because of the lack of being resupplied moving deep through enemy territory and getting ambushed by Communist Russian troops. The main force is now 500,000 troops and has been stopped by the city of Nizhniy and is surrounded on all sides. The Communist State of Russia prepares for another attack by the allied forces on the town of Tver and the city of Volgograd. Dictator of the Communist State of Russia, Dmitri Galkin, has moved out of Moscow to a bunker in an undisclosed location. Humanitarian supplies are sent to North Korea by both the UHAT and PRO to aid the poor and starving population. ''' '''The Kirov-Class Battlecruiser, Kalinin has been spotted and attacked multiple European and Chinese vessels in the Sea of Japan. Two European destroyers have taken major damage, along with three Chinese destroyers. However repairs should finish within three months. However, the Kalinin has retreated back to the Kara Sea. Civil war in central nations of Africa is still raging on with multiple governments already toppled, or corrupted by the New African Order, which is rapidly becoming a giant military alliance within Central Africa.